Work Intervention
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Sometimes you need the break from everything, even if the world is trying to sabotage it repeatedly. Smut, post 5.09


**A/N** : We all knew this was bound to happen after that scene from the last episode. Sorry for taking so long though. But my god this scene was everything and I am done. I wish we had more of that. So yes, smut below for your entertainment. Hope you enjoy. Leave reviews for my tiny little heart.

* * *

 **Work Intervention**

Henry sighed heavily when he shut their bedroom door behind him. Two times. Two times the phone interrupted their night and he was fed up with it. He wanted her and he wanted her right now.

Without wasting another minute, he slammed her against the door and his mouth was on hers immediately, his tongue darting out into her mouth. His hand began to trail up her body and under her shirt, cupping her breast with his hand and squeezing gently.

"What does a man have to do to fuck his wife?" he whispered in her ear, creating goosebumps on her skin.

She tilted her head to give him access to her neck, her breathing slowing down and her body relaxing against his. She ran her hand through his hair and pressed his head right where it was, pushing her hips towards his.

"Hm, exactly that," she sighed.

"I swear if that phone rings again…"

Elizabeth snaked her hand down his chest and onto his groin, making him groan. "Just ignore it, then."

Meeting her eyes, he smiled widely at her. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now get naked, please."

She giggled and slowly rid herself of her sweater and then her T-shirt as she made her way towards the bed. She seductively reached for the clasp of her bra and allowed it to slide down her arms, exposing her perked nipples. Henry's eyes widened and his cheeks were flushed at the sight of her.

Blindly, he reached his hand into his pants and pulled out his throbbing erection, rubbing himself in precise strokes. He watched her as she removed her pants, revealing navy blue lace underwear that wrapped around her figure perfectly. When she reached to take them off, he shook his head.

"Leave them," he said.

Elizabeth smirked at him, his eyes dark with lust as he roamed her body and licked his lips. He never took his eyes off of her, his hand still on his length, admiring the beauty before him.

"Are you going to keep touching yourself, or…?"

Laughing wickedly at her, he strode towards her and pushed her against the soft mattress, climbing on top of her and pressing his weight against her body. His hand immediately made its way into her panties, locating her center with skillful hands and grinning at the sound of the moan that escaped her.

"I would much rather touch you," he muttered in her ear.

Pushing her hips towards his hand and wrapping her arm around his neck, she smiled at him. "Good. I prefer that too," she said.

He inserted two fingers inside of her and began to push and pull when her cellphone buzzed again and she groaned with frustration.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Henry grunted.

Elizabeth didn't want to pick up. It was late, and as far as she could tell there was no pressing matter to attend to at the moment. But being the Secretary of State, she didn't have the luxury of screening calls, regardless of the hour. Or of the position of her husband's hand. Quickly glaring at the screen, she saw that it was the White House and puffed. Now she really couldn't screen the call.

"It's POTUS," she whispered.

"Tell him I said it's unethical to disturb you in the midst of what will soon be a mind blowing orgasm."

Elizabeth laughed, but she could already feel the pressure building between her legs and she knew he was right. They'd been together for far too long for him to be wrong. Nevertheless, she swiped open her phone and took her call. Orgasm or not, the President of the United States waited for no man.

Problem was that neither did her husband.

"Bess," Conrad began. "I'm sorry to call this late, I just got word that Spain is pulling out?"

"Yes, unfortunately. But Jay is over there at the summit trying to…"

Henry had just added a third finger inside of her, increasing the speed of his hand. He placed his warm lips on her breast, taking her nipple inside his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

" _Oh god_ ," she breathed and closed her eyes, falling to the sensation inside her.

"Bess?"

Her eyes shot open as she realized she was still on the phone. "Yes, I'm sorry Mr. President. Jay is coming up with a plan, and um… I…"

Elizabeth couldn't finish the thought, not with what Henry was doing to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the room around her began to spin; she felt her body tipping over as he almost brought her to completion. She wanted him to stop, because she was on the phone with her boss, who happened to be the most powerful man in the country, but she also didn't want him to stop because she was so _so_ close, and if he'd just continue what it was that he was doing, she would feel stars explode behind her eyes and that blissful feeling of warmth that would tingle her skin.

Letting go of her nipple, Henry glanced at her and crooked his brow. "Finish the call," he said quietly. "So that I can finish you off."

"Elizabeth, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Sorry about that. I am meeting with the Spain rep tomorrow morning, I will keep you posted," she blurted out, hoping it would be enough to end this call.

Luckily for her, it was. Whether Conrad realized he was interrupting in the middle of something, or just that it was late to be calling regarding something that could've waited for the morning, she didn't know. And frankly, at that moment, she didn't care either.

"Alright, I've bothered you enough for tonight. I'll let you get back to your things. Good night, Bess."

She tossed the phone on the bed with a puff and sank against the pillows, succumbing to the feelings that coursed through her. Henry added his thumb against her clit, feeling it pulsing under his light pressure. He watched her attentively, how her chest rose and fell quickly, how her eyes were shut tight. She was so close, almost there, he knew it. And there was nothing in the world he loved watching more than this – her, coming undone thanks to him. He closed his eyes for a second and smiled when his name fell from her lips and he felt the grip around his fingers tighten. He watched as her back arched and her hand fisted the sheets beneath her.

When she landed back on the bed, he pulled his hand out of her and sucked his fingers clean the minute she laid eyes on him. Pulling him towards her, she kissed him hungrily, her tongue moving inside his mouth, her hand running through his hair.

Breaking away from her to allow her to catch her breath, he reached for her cellphone and turned it off, and then unplugged the phone on the nightstand. Elizabeth watched his every move, raising a brow.

"Making sure you will not pick up that damn thing whilst I'm inside of you," he said, and then eased his erection into her.

She whimpered, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him deeper. Reaching for the hem of his shirt, she peeled it off of him, running her hands over his bare skin, her fingernails digging into his waist as he moved against her.

A cold breeze brushed against their sweaty skin and the faint sounds of cars driving down the streets joined their soft moans and sighs. There was something about their love-making that made everything else disappear. In that moment, it was just the two of them, joined in the most delicious way. There was so much comfort in the feeling of him hovering above her, and inside of her, that nothing else mattered anymore. Nothing but the need to be with each other in that moment.

"I love you so much," she suddenly said.

Smiling at her, he leaned towards her and kissed her slowly, swallowing her cries as he increased his speed. "I love you too."

He stilled against her for just a few seconds, their gazes locked. In that moment, she knew she wasn't the Secretary of State, she was simply his and he was simply hers.

When he began to move again, he was pounding into her, determined to get to the release they both longed for. They heard the bed move under them, the sound of a screech against the wooden floor. She giggled and then he pushed deeper inside of her and she let out her own screech.

"I'm about to explode," he mumbled in her ear.

"Good," she replied, digging her heel into his behind, forcing him into her.

It was then that she felt him squirting inside of her, crying out her name as every part of his body surrendered to the climax. She held onto him tight, relishing in this feeling, squeezing her thighs against him to intensify his pleasure. He opened his eyes as the last drop of him spilled inside of her, and with the last bit of power he had left, he located her clit and rubbed it frantically, still moving his hips against her. She exhaled loudly and then cried out for the second time that night, her muscles contracting and holding him captive.

Landing on his back next to her, he sighed with relief. Still panting, he could hear his heart in his ears.

"Finally," he chuckled as they looked at each other.

" _Finally_ ," she murmured as she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

Global water security was tomorrow's problem.


End file.
